


Burning Books

by ciara_jane



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Seduction, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciara_jane/pseuds/ciara_jane
Summary: Playing with fire in a library.





	Burning Books

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Fleur. This drabble ran away with me and it's due to her encouragement that I'm posting this.

Heavy footfalls approached the library, interrupting Rose’s concentration with her book. He’d be there soon, finished fixing whatever something-or-other he’d said he needed to handle. If she were lucky he’d let her finish this last chapter before dragging her on another adventure.

The door opened sooner than she expected. “Rose?”

“Over ‘ere, Doctor,” she called back, deciding by his tone he just might let her finish it. Eyes fixed to the page, Rose didn’t realise just how close he had gotten.

Close enough to drop into the remaining space of the chair and nearly jar the book from her hands, in fact. “Oi, taking up the whole thing are you?”

“I am _reading_ , you know.” She frowned at the implication of her size, though to be entirely fair to her it was meant for one person sprawling out, or two in extremely close quarters. 

“I know how it ends.”

“Don’t spoil it, then.” Even as she spoke, Rose felt his chin settling on her shoulder – not quite, though; the heat of his breath ghosted along her neck as his chin hovered, the weight so close but not quite there yet. She felt, rather than heard, his voice.

“If you say.” His hand shifted, settling against her shoulder. At the movement Rose had to stop; she’d been close enough before that this didn’t feel like he’d simply sat himself beside her – he’d crouched on his boots, balancing by the grace of the hand on her shoulder. “Ready to go?”

Rose sighed; there went finishing this one. “Three minutes, would you mind? I want to finish at least just this page. Please.” She returned her eyes to the page, expecting him to stand up again; he instead remained crouched in the small space, his fingers idly stroking the skin of her shoulder, tracing whorls and galaxies with the faintest pressure. 

Her eyes fell closed, her own fingers around the book clenching ever-so-slightly at the touch. Their hands interlocked had always been firm, solid, strength and a force to be reckoned with, but this touch… it felt entirely too gentle, unexpected. Rose’s breath hitched in her throat, closing the book around her thumb for lack of a bookmark, as his touch continued.

The Doctor smiled, encouraged; one leg and then the other folded underneath him, sitting properly in the confined space while never breaking touch contact. His knees tried wedging themselves beneath Rose, and after gentle nudges she finally shifted, allowing it in the confined space. Rose felt faint disorientation as his hand left her shoulder, flipping one of the dust jacket flaps into the pages and setting the book itself on the ottoman nearby. “Rose?” Her entire body shivered at the sound, so close to her ear she almost couldn’t breathe.

Rose licked her lips, throat dry as she tried to speak. “Yes, Doctor?” She felt oddly proud her voice hadn’t wavered.

“’s this alright?” The Doctor’s voice was much softer than even moments before, his mouth so close to her neck and ear she couldn’t remember her own name. Rose managed a nod, unsure if her throat would cooperate to make enough sound to make words again.

After a bit of shifting, Rose soon found herself nearly in the Doctor’s lap, practically straddling his left thigh as she leaned back into him at his gentle coaxing. She felt a bit boneless as his teasing of her shoulder melted into a dance along her inner arm, fingertips tracing the veins of her arm downward as his chin finally settled on her right shoulder. Rose’s eyes closed, head falling back on his shoulder as she tried to keep her breathing steady. She’d almost managed to when she felt his lips brush her earlobe, a gasp escaping her in surprise.

His fingers continued, a nail gently scraping along the bend of her wrist before sliding them against her palm, Rose’s fingers involuntarily flexing in response. The Doctor smiled even more at that, fingers sliding between her own and knitting together. Rose’s face turned slightly toward him, eyes fluttering open and lips absently curling into a smile. She gently squeezed their joined hands, a faint flush colouring her skin as she lifted their joined hands to her lips. She brushed a kiss over each of his fingertips, starting from the smallest and moving toward his thumb.

By the time she reached his thumb, she couldn’t feel his heartbeats for a solid moment; hazarding a look she saw his pupils dilated as she slipped his thumb past her lips, tongue curling around it, the slightest sharpness of teeth against the pad. Rose fluttered her lips at him as she gave his thumb a momentary suckle and drew it past her lips. _Playing with fire, now, Rose?_

As his lips took hers, a wildfire began to rage.


End file.
